


Nicotine Orange

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cigarettes, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knives, M/M, Metaphors, Oranges, Perfume, Rabbits, This story is sponsored by Tom Ford's Black Orchid, kind of, no not really don't sue me my dude Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: '' Nee.. Aren't you afraid of death, Shiki Haruya? '' He whispered, his orbs became bigger, somewhere between blood and freedom, Izaya's eyes became the midnight that fell on Shiki.The short story in which Izaya and Shiki are hiding in a small village, and Izaya might or might not know how to peel an orange.





	Nicotine Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to publish this short story. I wrote this before I left for vacation, so seven days ago. I wrote the chapter three of Blood and Honey, and I started writing the 12th chapter of You're the Deepest Ocean. There are -as always with my stories- deep themes and metaphors in this story. If you have any questions, please ask :)
> 
> Also please remember, that I am not a native English speaker. 
> 
> I think the song I would choose for this story would be Taya Tan by Saori Yuki.
> 
> Thank you so much

                                                                                                                     Nicotine Orange

 

With a paperbag half filled with fresh oranges, Shiki entered the house. He remembered leaving Izaya asleep on the couch before he left, so presuming he is still sleeping, he carefully closed the door behind him. He then entered the kitchen and took a knife and found a white plate from one of the cupboards.

  
With two oranges and the knife on the plate, he went to the living room where Izaya was - as he presumed- still asleep;  _A wandering line of the afternoon sun seemingly had fallen onto his hand, and was also illuminating his carefree face_. Shiki sat to the sofa across and found himself observing the fall and rise of other's chest, without any reason.

Before he could break his own trance, his phone notified him of an incoming message and caused him to curse silently at the unwelcomed noise. He looked at the message;

  
' _Still not sure if they are in the area, it's prob. safer if you two stayed there- Kaz.'_

  
He chewed on the flesh inside his lip in an uneasy, almost annoyed manner and put the phone away.  _' Why you had to anger him out of all people, Izaya'_  He thought before litting a cigarette out of nuisance. He then took the knife and started peeling one of the oranges.

 

  
          - '' It is not exactly the best idea to smoke if you want the vitamins in that. '' Izaya's voice came, completely in harmony with the sun on him, completely inharmonious to the situation they were in. As an answer, Shiki grunted a 'yes' and looked at him;  
          - '' Yes-'' He lifted the now completely peeled orange; ''- Do you want some? '' He asked as the thin smoke of the cigarette not-so-romantically embraced the orange.

 

Izaya seemed to consider as his eyes went back and forth at the fresh and juicy orange, and the cigarette squeezed in between Shiki's smirking lips. He then gave in to the fact that he hasn't eaten for some time and exhaled; ''- Yeah ''

 

Shiki pointed out the empty part of the couch with the move of his head.

Before he sat next to him, Izaya sneaked the cigarette from Shiki's lips and put it off on the vintage looking ashtray. ''- I had just lit that but okay- '' Shiki mumbled as he extended half of the orange to Izaya

 

_After Izaya angered the head of a rival clan and dragged Awakusu - and Shiki- through the mud with him, Shiki and Izaya became the clan's main target. While the rest of Awakusu has been trying to avoid a war, the two had to drive more than eight hours to a village, and they have been staying at a pre-arranged house ever since._

 

Izaya observed the aged furniture of the room and his brain tried- and failed- to understand the silence stretched throughout the house;

  
            - '' I can't fathom living a life in here-'' Izaya took a bite from the orange he seperated; '' - It is too quiet, too boring of all. ''   
            -'' I am not against it- '' Shiki's eyes followed the line of the sun falling onto the dark purple sofa, it turned to a mild shade of red,  _somewhere between blood and freedom;_  '' You already know. ''  
            -'' I know but really- '' Izaya looked unimpressed with everything about the house's silence, or the meaning behind it; ''- Let's say we quit everything and built a life here. We already know I go crazy, but what would _you_ find here? ''  
            -'' I do find my hands cleaner  _when they are not soaked in blood-_ '' Shiki said half-sarcastically, truth hid itself six feet under a prayer; ''- Besides- '' He pressed his right hand to his cheek and sat even more hunched. He leaned and thought about the life Izaya just brought into question. He then realised he might have lost the ability somewhere along the way;

 

  
''- I don't know.. we could buy a rabbit or something. '' He finally said.

 

 

The look Izaya gave him was a mix of disgust and  _''are you fucking crazy?_   _''_

* * *

 

  
The next ten minutes passed with Shiki peeling the other orange, then washing his hands and returning to the sofa as Izaya ate the fruit.  
Izaya puffed his cheeks, then gave a bored exhale; ''- I kinda want an another one-'' He poked Shiki's shoulder; ''- Ne- Shiki-''

 

-'' Nah- I already washed my hands, there is more in the kitchen go peel one for yourself. '' Shiki said, eyes closed but definitely not sleeping.

 

Slightly annoyed, Izaya went to kitchen, found one more orange and came back to the sofa. He took the knife standing on the table;  _The problem was-_

  
Peeking with one eye, Shiki watched  _Orihara- the fucking- Izaya_ ,  _the Orihara Izaya that the second largest clan in Tokyo was after_ , struggle to peel an orange using a knife.

 

_A knife._

 

Shiki crossed his arms over his chest; ''- You know.. I never question your abilities when it comes to being a  _connoisseur_  on knives- '' He watched Izaya close his eyes in annoyence, he swore a strand of his hair lifted itself up as he realised Shiki was watching him; ''- But could it be that... you don't know how to  _'uuuse'_  the knife-''

  
Izaya put the orange down and with a swift move of his body, pinned Shiki under him. Shiki saw it coming, he didn't do anything but to smirk for the heavens even after Izaya brought the knife closer to his adams' apple; Izaya's unisex parfume - _Calvin Klein, probably-_  filled his lungs and the rich aroma mixed into the  _Tom Ford's Black Orchid_  he had on himself;

 

          - '' What, are we going there?-'' Shiki asked and dared; He brought Izaya's hand even closer to his skin. Izaya grinned like the dangerous child in an amusement park  _-as he was-;_  
          - '' Nee.. Aren't you afraid of death, Shiki Haruya? '' He whispered, his orbs became bigger,  _somewhere between blood and freedom_ , Izaya's eyes became the midnight that fell on Shiki.  
          - '' Death is fine if it's going to come from you- '' Shiki said and pulled Izaya into a kiss, he sat up when he left Izaya breathless and took the knife;

 

 

''- Doesn't mean I am not going to make fun of you though-'' He laughed , long and sturdy, as he started peeling the orange for Izaya; ''- I swear you're something else, Izaya. ''

  
''- There you go- '' He handed the orange to the sulking one. Izaya mumbled a thank you as Shiki took his lighter and cigarettes and went towards the dinner table. He opened the balcony door then lit his cigarette.

 

 

 _Nicotine embraced the orange_ , as Shiki watched the upcoming sunset;

  
'' _\- Don't hesitate if it comes to that, Izaya ''_  He said somewhere along there, Izaya looked at Shiki's shoulders and his hunched back for a long time, then said;

''- Okay- '' He then added, uncertainty hid himself six feet under; ''- But if you expect that from me, I'd expect the same from you too. ''

 

Shiki gave a look to Izaya, then pulled it back somewhere between sunset and blood;

  
'' _\- I don't have the heart, Izaya ''_

 

 

 _Nicotine orange lingered in the room, then embraced the silence._  
_Izaya understood._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is an explanation: Nicotine symbolises all the dark things a yakuza is faced in his 'career'.  
> Orange; Is a fruit full of vitamins. It symbolises good. -But notice how they merge together-  
> Somewhere between blood and freedom Izaya's eyes are midnight; Because Izaya is not a Saint either. But compared to Shiki's situation; He's like a neutral zone. Neutral like midnight.  
> Blood and Freedom: Are Shiki's dilemmas. He could be free if he's out of this yakuza business. And his true freedom is somewhere in between all the blood in his hands.
> 
> ''Shiki's eyes followed the line of the sun falling onto the dark purple sofa, it turned to a mild shade of red, somewhere between blood and freedom''; 
> 
> The 'light' falls onto the dark purple sofa, then turns to that 'shade'. Why? Because a sofa is.. home.. normal, y'know.. There is no blood in a simple sofa and Shiki thinks about that there. 
> 
> The rest of it is love; Because a yakuza is more likely to die in a God forgotten place, and I am sure Shiki wouldn't want that. It would be nicer if the person he loves.. does that particular kindness to him..  
> But all in his yakuza-strong-demeanor; He doesn't have the heart to grant that 'kindness' back to Izaya. I am sure he is aware of how hypocrite that looks on him.
> 
> Nicotine orange lingered in the room, then embraced the silence.  
> Izaya understood.
> 
> Here; good and bad embrace the 'silence'; Because Izaya understands how much Shiki loves him; so much that he can't bring himself to do that 'kindess' to him but some matters just 'linger' in the room, because some things are harder to utter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day :)


End file.
